


Promises, Promises

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Lingerie, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky turns up at the apartment, expecting to find Natasha, but runs into her roommate lounging in his underwear instead.





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I fully admit to being inspired by the cut of [these](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-panties/products/mens-pink-ribbed-high-waisted-briefs?variant=27881996615774).

“ _Hello_ ,” Bucky called out in Russian as he let himself into the apartment.

He stepped into the kitchen and paused. Standing at the counter by the coffee maker was a man who was mostly naked except for a small span of light purple lace stretched over the guy’s tanned ass. Bucky froze, immediately distracted by the swell of the man’s ass and the way the scalloped edges of the lace clung to his skin.

Then the guy turned his head to glare at Bucky.

_Oh fuck, even his angry face is hot_ , thought Bucky. Belatedly he realized this must be Natasha’s roommate Clint.

Clint turned, crossing his arms, and Bucky had to swallow at the sight of the bulge that stretched the front of the lace at his hips. It was almost obscene how his skin peeked through the fabric, showing but never quite revealing what was underneath.

Bucky’s eyes trailed upward and got caught on the bulge of the guy’s biceps. He couldn’t remember what Natasha said her roommate did, but whatever it was, it clearly kept him fit. He had the kind of muscles that made Bucky want to get his mouth on every inch of them.

“Yes?” Clint said.

“You must be Clint,” Bucky said. “I’m Bucky. Natasha said I should come over?”

“She’s still out running with Sam and Steve,” Clint said. He picked up his coffee mug and took a slow drink.

“Oh. Uh, I brought pastries,” Bucky said, holding up the bag.

Clint raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, instead continuing to drink his coffee.

“Nice place,” Bucky said, grasping for something normal to say in the face of so much skin.

Clint snorted. “Thanks, but it’s mostly Natasha.”

He shifted where he was leaning against the counter and it brought Bucky’s attention right back to his hips and gave him a better idea of what Clint was packing. 

Bucky cleared his throat. “I, uh…” All coherent thoughts had completely left his head when he had watched Clint’s hips move.

“You know what,” Clint said, “I’m gonna go get dressed. They’ll be back soon and it’s a little early for a show.”

“Uh, sure,” Bucky said, still standing holding the bag of pastries uselessly.

Clint’s bedroom door was across from the kitchen and Bucky could see a bit of the room from where he stood.

Clint bent over to pick up a pair of jeans off the floor and Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue. He ducked his head when Clint started tugging them on. He glanced back in time to see Clint doing up the fly and to catch a glimpse of purple before it was hidden by the denim.

“Wait, you’re still wearing them?” he said stupidly.

“Yeah.” Clint’s voice was brusque as he pulled on a t-shirt.

“They’re not Natasha’s?”

“Do they look like they’re meant to fit Natasha?” Clint said, giving him a look. Bucky shook his head dumbly. “You got a problem with what I wear?”

“No.” Bucky swallowed and said, “I was just wondering how you managed not to get any tan lines.”

Clint smirked. “There are ways to get roof access, even if the door’s locked.”

He stared at Bucky, his hazel eyes keenly intent.

“Anything else you were wondering?”

Bucky decided to take a chance.

“I’m wondering how it would feel to suck you off through the lace,” he said plainly.

Clint sucked in a breath.

The front door opening and the sound of Natasha, Steve, and Sam’s voices broke the moment. 

Clint’s eyes never left Bucky’s as he spoke, “Stick around and you might get the chance the to find out.”

There was a promise in his eyes. Bucky found himself smiling in anticipation even as their friends crowded into the kitchen.


End file.
